winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 107/Cinélume Script
Friends in Need Intro/Recap Narrator: The Trix have realized that the power of the Dragon's Flame is not inside Stella's ring. The Winx, however, have recaptured the ring after a difficult mission to Cloud Tower, and with the help of a mysterious voice that speaks to Bloom. Back at Alfea, Faragonda punishes them harshly, taking away their powers. Scene: Griselda's Office Griselda: Your intrusion into Cloud Tower Castle was extremely rude, young ladies. You exposed yourselves to great danger, that's the reason why your powers have been revoked. It is sufficient punishment. For me, however, "sufficient" is not enough. Now, just so you remember this lesson, you will spend the entire day at school and you will clean the castle from top to bottom. Flora: Um, the whole castle?? Griselda: No. Just the stairs, corridors, classrooms and bathrooms. Stella: Oh well then then that's okay. I thought it would be worse, honestly... *Bloom giggles at Stella's comment. Griselda claps her hands, conjuring up the cleaning supplies for the girls.* Griselda: And since you do not have access to your magic power for the moment... *Griselda grabs a broom.* Griselda: These... *She gives the broom to Stella.* Griselda: ...Are your work tools. Stella: Ugh. Tecna: What a strange object. Let's see what my computer says about it. *Tecna takes out her computer and starts typing on it.* Griselda: Oh, and one more thing. *With her finger, Griselda closes Tecna's computer.* Griselda: No techno-gadget allowed. Tecna: Now that worries me. Musa: Yeah, it shows. The sad news is obviously upset you! Flora: Well, by Tecna's standards, she's actually shown too much emotion! Tecna: I know. Ever since I met you guys I easily lose control. *The girls break into laughter, though Tecna, is not amused at all.* Tecna: It wasn't a joke but a simple observation! Griselda: Young ladies! Stella: Sh! Quiet! *The girls stop laughing.* Griselda: Tomorrow, I'll conduct an inspections. Everything better be clean. Now go! Scene: Alfea's Main Hall Flora: It's not hard to use a broom; want me to show you how? Tecna: Nah, I'm sure I can figure out how to use these primitive implements. *Tecna picks up a bucket, dumps out its contents and tries to figure out how to "use" it. Flora: Are you sure? *Tecna puts the bucket on her head.* Tecna: Of course! Flora: Are you really, really sure you don't want any... help? Tecna: I can handle the situation Flora, don't worry! *Tecna grabs a broom, fluffs it and looks up. She uses the broom to "dust" the painting.* Tecna: See? Flora: Indeed, I see. *Tecna continues "dusting" the painting, the quick sweeping motion causes the painting to fall off and crash onto the floor, shattering it.* Tecna: Mmm. I think I might've done something wrong... Flora: Now would you like me to help you? Scene: Alfea's Auditorium *Stella is sitting table looking at her hand mirror while Bloom and Musa are busy cleaning the bleachers. Bloom grunts.* Bloom: Ugh! I can't wait to be finished! Musa: Yeah... *Musa wipes her forehead and takes a breath.* Musa: We would be done a lot sooner if you-know-who had helped us! *Bloom points at Stella.* Bloom: We agreed that you were gonna clean the floors. Stella: No, you two agreed. *Stella puts away her hand mirror and takes out a nail filer and starts filing her nails.* Stella: Hey! Do you want me to break a nail?! Musa: You don't have to use your hands, use a scrub brush!! Stella: I'm going to get blisters!! Musa: WEAR GLOVES!! Stella: Ughh, rubber is bad for my skin! Bloom: Alright, you two leave me no other choice. *Bloom puts soap into a bucket of water. Bloom picks up the bucket and smiles.* Musa: It's not fair! You shouldn't do Stella's work! Stella: Well, if it means so much to you, I won't stop you... *Stella then gets splashed with soapy water.* Stella: Hey!! Ee-oof! Uggh... Bloom: What were you saying, Stella?? *Now, Stella is soaked. Musa walks over and starts laughing.* Musa: Good one Bloom!! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Bloom: Oh, well I got some for you, too! *Bloom then splashes Musa. After a fun water war between the three of them, Flora and Tecna comes into to check on them. Flora gasps.* Flora: What happened here? A tornado?! Stella: A tough battle's just ended and I won by a landslide! Bloom: Liar!! *Bloom laughs.* Musa: Hmph! I'' won! '''Flora:' What a wreck! *Flora crosses her arms, clearly not pleased.* Tecna: We'll never finish this part! Griselda: I dare say... *Flora and Tecna turn to the sound of Griselda's voice, gasping.* Griselda: Not! I'm here to let you know that this evening at the Magix auditorium, there will be a concert which the whole of Alfea will attend. Stella: Great! I love concerts! Griselda: However, you five are going to have to miss it - you haven't finished cleaning yet! Musa: Oh no!! Griselda: Now get back to work! *Griselda exits the auditorium.* Scene: Alfea Courtyard *All the students and teachers get inside the shuttles. Griselda, with a grin, looks back towards the school knowing that the Winx are watching everyone leave before she enters the shuttle herself.* Scene: Alfea Hallway *Bloom watches the whole school leave with a sad face then turns to the others.* Bloom: Well, they've all gone. Musa: I always feel sad when the school is empty. Stella: Heey, whaddya say we ask the boys to join us? Flora: Yeah, why not? Then when we get caught we'll be grounded into infinity! Bloom: I think it's a great idea! *Flora sighs.* Bloom: Sure, they could help us with the cleaning. Tecna: But it's like cheating, isn't it? *Bloom shakes her head.* Bloom: Mm-mm. Griselda said "no magic, no techno-gadget", did not say "no flesh and blood." *Stella drops her cleaning utilities.* Stella: Of course! And then when we're done cleaning, we can have a nice party! Musa: It's a wonderful idea! Bloom: I can't wait!! *Musa and Bloom high five each other.* Scene: Alfea Entrance *The Specialists arrive on their hover bikes.* Stella: You guys sure didn't waste anytime! It's great to see you! *Stella rushes over to Sky (Brandon).* Brandon: Hey, you know us. When it comes to partying the Specialists takes matters very seriously. *Stella chuckles.* Scene: Cloud Tower Dining Hall *The witches are enjoying their meal. Mirta is eating her meal, when she looks at the Trix sitting above her. Stormy angrily slams her fist on the table.* Stormy: We CAN'T let them get away with this!! Darcy: The Winx are gonna have to pay for their intrusion into Cloud Tower! Icy: Hm, we'll destroy their beloved Alfea. *Lucy overhears this and is intrigued.* Icy: That ought to teach them a lesson! *Mirta continues to listen.* Icy: Those fairies have got to learn to stay well away from our turf! Mirta: Why do you hate them so much? *Icy growls and turns towards Mirta.* Mirta: Fairies aren't that bad, after all! Icy: And who is the pert little thing who just uttered these words? Mirta: All I meant to say was... I think that maybe, we should all try to get along. *Stormy slams her fist onto the table.* Stormy: But, of course! *Stormy mockingly laughs at Mirta. The other witches follow suit. Mirta starts to tear up, her expression becomes severe.* Stormy: Did you girls hear that? Mirta wants to be friends with the fairies! Well, well, how quaint. Would you like a sprinkle of fairy dust in your soup? *Their mocking laughter continues.* Darcy: Why don't you keep your mouth shut, girl? *Darcy snaps her fingers. A dark indigo blob appears before Mirta and begins to suffocate her. Lucy runs to Mirta concerned but is unable to defend her friend from the mocking laughter of the witches. The blob releases Mirta and she gasps for breathe. And Lucy is overcome with embarrassment. Griffin enters the dining hall.* Griffin: Alright! That's enough! What is all this mess? Can't you think of other ways to amuse yourselves? Now, everybody finish your meal and go to your rooms; there will be no entertainment period this evening. *Griffin leaves the hall.* Icy: Let's do it tonight. While the fairies and their teachers are all attending the concert. Scene: Alfea Main Hall *Musa demonstrates how to mop the floor.* Musa: It's not hard! Just do it like this! Soap down, rinse and dry! And then, whoop! *Sky scratches his head.* Sky (Brandon): Uuhhhh... Riven: Wasn't this suppose to be a party? Bloom: It will start as soon as we're finished cleaning! Here! *Bloom tosses a mop to the boys. The Specialists catches them, except for Riven who moodily stands there. Flora turns up the music.* Flora: We'll work a little better with some music on! *Musa twirls her mop.* Musa: And all together now! Soap, rinse, dry! Brandon, Stella, Sky and Bloom: *singing* Soap, rinse, dry! Soap, rinse, dry! *Everyone is having fun, excluding Riven, who is just leaning against a pillar.* Musa: Feel the rhythm! Work to the beat! *Riven continues watching, apathetically.* Everyone: Soap, Rinse! Drryyy! Scene: The Winx's Dorm Room *Musa sets up some tunes.* Musa: Yeah! *Brandon laughs. They start to dance.* Bloom: It went well huh? Stella: You betcha! And what's more, I discovered that Prince Sky is the perfect man about the house! So, what's the deal with you and Brandon? Bloom: *shyly* Oh, no deal. Nothing really... *Stella nudges Bloom.* Stella: Liar! *Bloom laughs.* Stella: Whenever he's near you, you become a someone else! This is a perfect time to try and get closer. Scene: Alfea Courtyard *The Trix arrive.* Darcy: Hey! Didn't you say the school suppose to be empty? *They notice the lights to a room.* Icy: Huh? Huh?! *They check it out.* Icy: The Winx. Scene: The Winx's Dorm Room *Tecna and Timmy are sitting on the couch.* Timmy: Don't you want to dance, Tecna? Tecna: No, I don't like to. It makes me feel... kinda awkward. Timmy: Well, that makes two of us; I don't like it either. I feel ridiculous- Riven: Timmy! Timmy: Huh? *Tecna and Timmy look towards Riven.* Riven: You're ridiculous even when you're not doing anything. *The two of them grunt and glare at him. Musa moonwalks over to Riven and shows off her dance moves. The Trix, still outside watching them. Brandon walks over and with a grin, speaks to Riven.* Brandon (Sky): She's not bad huh? Riven: Better than some others here. *Riven walks over to the balcony. The Trix quickly teleport away.* Scene: Alfea Courtyard Icy: Uff, that was close! That's all we needed. Stormy: Too many people. Let's go back to Cloud Tower. Icy: No sisters. I have this feeling... Let's conjure up the vacuums. Stormy: The vacuums? But why? They're made to find and store the most powerful mystical energies. Icy: I feel that the energy we're looking for is somewhere in the school. Hidden in something perhaps. Stormy: Of course, it wasn't in the Ring of Solaria. It had to belong to one of the fairies there. Darcy: In fact, the royal family belong to the order of fairies! Great idea, Icy! Icy: My ideas are always great. *The Trix conjure up their vacuums and commands them to seek the Dragon's Flame.* Icy: The vacuums will take us to the power. Stormy: But the Winx? Icy: The Winx won't be a problem. *The vacuums begins to move and the Trix follow.* Icy: Anyway, I have an idea that will put them out of commission. *Icy cackles.* Scene: Alfea Main Hall Icy: This is the place. Alright sisters, are you ready? *The Trix join hands and begin to cast a spell.* Icy: Elevat onum in abbat. Ercat sorennum. Inya re sabat. Alfea devastat in lamine et piantum! *A beast is summoned - the Whip.* Icy: Sisters. I present to you: the Whip. Scene: The Winx's Dorm Room Bloom: It's too bad this party can't go on forever. Sky (Brandon): Maybe not forever but I was hoping it would go on at least until morning. Flora: I guess! As long as we keep the place tidy! Stella: Um, is that your stomach grumbling? You want to eat something? *Stella hands Sky a sandwich.* Sky (Brandon): No. But, I'm kinda thirsty. Stella: Ohh! *Stella starts pouring Sky a drink.* Stella: Your Highness... Are you nervous? *The room starts to shake violently.* Sky (Brandon): U-u-uh, I'm perfectly calm, it's the school that's shaking! Bloom: An earthquake?! Flora: It's coming from inside! Stella: No, it's from outside! *They step out into the balcony to check it out.* Stella: Maybe one of our classmates left the TV on too loud. See? It stopped. *Something is thrown out the window on the other side of the school. The girls start to shake in fear.* Stella: Or-or maybe not... *Riven whistles for their wind riders. They hop on and head towards the spot the object was thrown. The girls meet up with them.* Sky (Brandon): Hm. Timmy: What kind of creature could do this kind of damage? *Tecna is examining the scratch marks on the walls.* Tecna: A big, heavy creature. Riven: *sarcastically* Oh golly, I never would've guessed! Tecna: It's two and a half meters tall and weighs close to a ton. Its fur is bristly and has horns, multiple clawed limbs. It also has a musky odor. Now, is that better?? *Stella laughs.* Stella: Way to go Tec! *The building shakes again.* Stella: Woo-oh!! Brandon (Sky): Okay, that was it! Sky (Brandon): What are we waiting for? Let's go! Bloom: Wait for us, we're coming to! *The Specialist wield their weapons.* Sky (Brandon): Come on! Riven: Stay where you are, little fairies. This isn't a job for you. *Musa glares at Riven.* Musa: Hmph... *Riven returns it and then runs off to join the other Specialists.* Musa: Says who?? *Musa leads the girls in search for the beast in a different direction. They run in the hall, unaware that the Trix's vacuum are leading the three witches to them.* Icy: The vacuum's headed this way. It stopped! Pepe: Quack! *Icy gasps.* Stormy: Who said quack?? Pepe: Mama! Quack! Mama! *They look down and see Pepe.* Stormy: He followed us all the way here! *Pepe latches onto Icy's leg. Icy gets angry.* Icy: Urgggh!!! *screams* AHHH!!! *She freezes Pepe.* Icy: Alright, let's go! Scene: Alfea Classroom *The Specialists arrive in a dark room.* Sky (Brandon): Why don't you give us some light, Timmy? Timmy: Sure thing. *Timmy lights up the classroom with his gadget. The light reveals the massive damage done by the beast. They notice a large hole above on the ceiling.* Sky (Brandon): It went up that way! Scene: Alfea Hallway *The girls continue walking and searching as well.* Bloom: Nothing. Huh. Maybe it went away. Flora: Maybe it was just a wild animal. You know? Musa: Or one of Prof. Wizgiz's crazy creations! Stella: I'd say it's a dirty laundry hamper creature! *The reach another hallway and walk forward.* Musa: Let's try this way. *Musa treads carefully and gently bumps into something.* Musa: Huh? *Musa steps back with caution.* Musa: Hang on a sec! There never used to be a wall in this corridor! *The girls gasps as they found the beast. It yelps loudly leading to spit landing on Stella.* Stella: Ugh, eww! This is totally disgusting! Ugh, you are so gonna get it!! *The Whip and Stella stare down each other.* Bloom: Stella, we have no powers! *Stella laughs weakly and quickly steps away.* Stella: Nice monster... *The other girls hold each other, shaking in fear. They scream and run quickly down the hallway. The monster follows them with great speed. The Trix's vacuum also follows suit, with the Trix in tow.* Icy: This way! *The girls keep running. Flora trips and Stella quickly grabs her along.* Stella: Come on! *The Whip stomps its hooves with mass impact that the energy from that force shakes the walls and causes the girls to lose their balance. It attacks them. And heads for Tecna, its horns ready to pierce.* Tecna: Ahh! *Its horns are rammed into the wall and are stuck. Tecna manages to dodge it and jumps away from it.* Stella: Look at him. He's struggling and sweating, he really stinks! This should help a little. *Stella brings a perfume bottle and sprays it onto the beast. The beast frees himself and appears even more aggressive.* Tecna: Great, Stella! You made him even more angry! *The chase resumes as the girls flee. Musa tries to avoid it. She does some acrobats and is able to push downward on the beast's head. It stops, faces Musa and punches her while she is in midair. Riven catches her.* Riven: That's it, you beast! You asked for it! *Riven lets Musa down. And the Specialist now join the fight.* Riven: Girls, you can sit back and relax! We'll put him through the wringer! Ha-ha! Now this is my kind of party! *Riven engages in battle with the beast. However, it appears that beast has an upper hand.* Riven: Ahhh! *Riven dodges its fists.* Brandon (Sky): Let's take him on together! Riven: Just worry about your prince, pageboy! Sky (Brandon): Idiot! Come one guys, attack! Brandon: Specialists, attack! Riven: This is my attack! Huh? *The beast punches Riven, the force caused him to break through the glass and landing on the other side of the hallway. In front of the Trix. Riven lays unconscious. The Trix see him.* Darcy: Interesting. This boy has a very strong negative force, he's on a level with the Prince of Darkness. What do you think? Stormy: I think he's just an average-joe idiot who's wasting our time. Icy: I think that boy could be useful. Eh-heh-heh! But not yet. We'll think about it a little later. *The beast continues to beat down on the Specialists.* Bloom: We've got to do something! Flora: The monster's beating them to a pulp! Tecna: We don't have anything to fight with! *Stella brings over the mops and buckets.* Stella Look what I found! Bloom: Hey, this gives me an idea! *The boys are completely exhausted and beat. They lay on the floor, defeated. The girls start using their cleaning supplies like musical instruments.* Bloom: Hey, monster! Stella: We're here! *The beast starts charging towards them. They quickly drop their supplies and start running.* Pepe: Ma... Bloom: Are you all ready? Musa: You betcha! *Bloom and Musa take out soap and drench the floor with it.* Pepe: QUAAAAAAAAACK!!!! *The beast slips on it, taking Pepe with it, and lands on the floor, unconscious.* Flora: Ooh, scary, ugly! Riven: *irritated* I almost had him. Bloom: What I'd like to know is where could a thing like that come from? *Pepe appears from beneath the beast and also falls unconscious.* Bloom: That's Pepe! Icy's duck! Tecna: He couldn't have possibly come here by himself. Pepe: Mommy! Stella: I'd say this is a special gift from the Trix'r'Us Company. Bloom: Let's go to Faragonda's office. I know that with her crystal ball she can keep watch over pretty much the whole school. Flora: But that wouldn't be right! We can't go into Faragonda's office if she isn't in there! Tecna: That's true. It's strictly against the rules! Bloom: Yes, but for our own good and that of Alfea, we must solve this mystery! *They all head for Faragonda's office.* Scene: Faragonda's Office *They arrive.* Bloom: Here we are; this is the moment of truth. *They step inside the office. Riven notices something and alerts the others.* Riven: Hm. There's someone in here. Flora: *panicked* O-o-oh I knew it! Musa: What should we do?? Bloom: Let's hide! *They all hide. Outside the office, the vacuums lead the Trix into the office.* Icy: This is odd. *Riven stealthy steps inside the office.* Icy: The vacuum clearly indicates that the power of the Dragon is hidden in this room but I don't see anything. I guess we'll just have to trash the place and search every nook and cranny until we find what we want- Bloom: We won't let you! *Icy growls and Bloom jumps onto the desk. Icy gasps, and Riven turns on the light and laughs triumphantly.* Riven: Ha-ha-ha! *The group corners the witches.* Icy: What are you doing here? Bloom: Noo! What are you three doing here?! Faragonda: That's what I was going to ask you all. *Faragonda steps into her office.* Faragonda: Up until a moment ago I thought this was my office. *Bloom gets off the desk.* Bloom: You might not believe us but we can explain. Scene: Alfea Courtyard *The boys have the Whip in a secured bubble. They are getting ready to return to Red Fountain.* Bloom: Well, thanks for everything, Brandon! Brandon (Sky): It was an evening I won't soon forget. Sky (Brandon): Come here. *Sky gives Stella a peck on the cheek.* Timmy: A memorable party! Tecna: *deadpanned* Uooh... Riven: Yeah, and uh, next time you have a party - don't bother to invite me, alright? *Musa and Flora gasp in irritation. The boys leave and the girls watch them go.* Faragonda: Oh, and Griselda, remind me to send a letter to Director Saladin of thanks for the help his students gave us. And as for you three young witches in training, I will immediately take the matter up with Director Griffin. Your behavior here this evening was totally unacceptable. *The Trix irritably take Faragonda's lecture.* Fargonda: Tomorrow morning, she will receive from me a formal complaint. I have never seen such total lack of respect! I trust that you will be disciplined accordingly. Goodbye, girls. *Faragonda snaps her fingers, teleporting the Trix home. Griselda turns her attention to the Winx.* Griselda: And now... it's your turn. Scene: Faragonda's Office Faragonda: Now... I've looked at the situation as a whole. And so, I will not reprimand you. *The girls sigh of relief.* Faragonda: This evening's events have shown that you can handle difficult situations intelligently, creatively and without magic. An so, I will give you back your powers. Your punishment has lasted long enough. *Faragonda smiles and snaps her fingers. Girls powers are returned to them. After the girls had left.* Faragonda: Dear sweet girls, you still have a long road ahead of you and many obstacles to overcome. But one day, you'll be true fairies. Tomorrow, the roses will bloom. Who knows? One day, you might also blossom... Ending Narrator: In the next episode, there is a lot of activity in Magix for the Festival of the Rose. But at last, it is time for a break at home. Musa will stay at Alfea with just her memories, Bloom and Stella will participate in a motorcycle race with the boys from Red Fountain. But the Trix are waiting for the chance to take advantage of the situation. Category:Winx Club Category:Scripts Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Cinélume Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts